Warrior Poems designed to suck
by AcornpounceQueenOfDeKitties
Summary: well, it's poems and the suck part is actually there just in case you don't like them! please read and review. I would love feedback that will help make my poem writing skills better! cause I am not the best. :)
1. Leafpool loves kittypet slop

**Leafpool loves kittypet slop**

It doesn't leave a bad taste in the slight

It is a delight

I wish I had more

Three tins or four!

Kittypet slop

It makes a joyous plop

They say it gross

But it and I are so close

I can see some now in a cage

I get trapped the rage!

How dare they use my love

To trap me like a dove

Sorreltail told me no

But I love slop so

Now I am stuck

And soon going to be in the truck

But at least I got some Kittypet slop

**Well, this is inspired by when Leafpaw goes into the cage with kittypet food init during... the second series? I am pretty sure I'm the only one who thinks Leafpool likes kittypet food in a parody way. I will take requests sometimes if I'm in a good mood. So if you want a poem about... Jayfeather I may make one about Jayfeather. thank you for reading!**


	2. Jayfeather! then Jayfeather and stick

**Jayfeather**

He is the best of the three

Even though he can't see

the ancients favor Jay

though they never say

he is the only one with sense

he is prickly and tense

that's what makes him likable

he is so favorable

he will never listen to you

he was the first who knew

about the fourth prophecy

in the warrior books, he's a novelty

honest his scenes are the only funny ones

Jay's got saved by his brother tones

But with his attitude he never admits it

The prophecy of three he's the best to fit

Without him, many would be dead

When he dies not a tear will be shed

An ocean of tears, however!

Our Jayfeather is so clever

He knows how to eye roll

He can be grumpier than a troll

The books needed a cat-like Jayfeather

Him and his love will never be together

Cause there a different timeline

Jay knows nothing will ever be fine

He is a majestic creature

And a great teacher

Always putting Alders hopes down

Our buddy always wears a frown

**Okay because I'm feeling good I'm going to do another in this chapter also about Jayfeather:**

**Jayfeather and stick:**

Someone who can't see,

Doesn't care about appearances,

For all, he knew it could have been a bee,

But no it is something sticky,

And Jay loved him or her,

He isn't that picky,

It doesn't have any fur,

No, it is not rock,

Sorry for that weird ship Jay sir,

Soon time to go on their date,

Stick will pick him up,

This will be so great!

But no,

Stick is just a stick,

He will never know,

How to drive a car,

And pick up jay,

For their special day.

**Thank you for reading again and remember you can recommend but they may not appear, HHQfandom because you are my number one fan (thanks for all the favorites and that) your recommendations will all be included! just tell me what you mean by hothead. **


	3. Redtail and then some Tigerstar

**Well, this update came quick! XD hope you enjoy! it may not be funny but I have heaps of funny ideas in my brain for the future.**

Redtail:

One fateful battle at the rocks

Riverclan attacked in flocks

Redtail is as visible as a flying hedgehog

Dang his red tail he shines brightly through any fog

He fights with the strength of Lionclan

But that doesn't mean he will have a good lifespan

Tigerclaw fights at the deputy's side

Riverclan leaves with the tide

Oakheart is dead

That is what he said

It was now just him and Tigerclaw

The tom pounced without a flaw

As quick as Redtail could blink

He felt his hope sink

He was now dead

And his spirit left his body stained red

**Because this one is short, I am going to post another one, about Tigerclaw because he was mentioned in the first one.**

Tigerstar:

If you don't like the pain, I'm causing

Don't expect me to be pausing

My dad is to Blame

For all the evil that came

But he's gone, and I've got something to prove

Being bad is my grove

I need the throne

Don't be a jealous crone

When I take over cats are going to pay

All those that got in the way

I own ShadowClan

Darkstripe is my number one fan

He joins me eventually

So, does little tawny

The things I've done

They've all been so fun

Runover Cinder

I didn't mean for her to rinder

I attempted to kill Bluestar

But Fireheart wasn't far

He stopped me

He will pay the fee

I have set a pack of dogs on cats

You don't need more facts

I've killed Redtail long ago

I traumatized Ravenpaw because he knew I was foe

I'm good with the ladies

Probably cause I'm as great as hades

But let's get back to the crimes

Those good old times

When I was still alive

Killed twice by the fire that will always thrive

Well until he gets crushed by a tree

Haha, it gets me every time! It's happened to more than three

Now in nowhere, I should have no thought

At least that's what I've been taught

Whatever I have been told

There is no-one left to scold


	4. Millie and Brairlight and Ivypool

**Millie and Brialight**

My mommy takes favorites

It wasn't like that's as kits

I wish she would treat me equal

If she did it 'be much more peaceful

Blossomfall hates it when I get fussed over

I get the love and she gets what's leftover

My daughter is crippled

Her pains are tripled

Why does everyone complain

My love for her isn't a stain

She goes through so much

In her legs, she can't fell a touch

my love makes blossom go insane

But she hasn't got Briar's pain

I get the worst mother of the year

I don't find that fair

Millie cares for me

But it makes me unhappy

Seeing Blossom sad

It makes me feel bad

I shouldn't take all the attention

I'm the only one she will mention

As a mother, I have to care for her

I almost forgot the other two sure

But her life is important

She can't walk or hunt

She is missing out on a life

For a breath, she feels strife

But as a sister, I should share

But I can't if Millie doesn't care

Blossom wishes we could switch

Millie kind of is a Bitch

**I guess I'm going to post two Poems per chapter because prepare yourself for *glances at poem quickly* Ivypool! and dovewing. The following may insult you if you love Dovewing but in the end, I stop talking about her in a kinda bad view, THIS IS JUST A WARNING INCASE!**

My sis is a kisser

Me I'm I hisser

Spend my time trying to be as good as her

I wish I was in her fur

She gets attention

And affection

It got hard as an Apprentice

Everyone thinks doves stupendous

I found solitude

In a field with a dude

He taught me to fight

And what he said was right

I am better then Dovewing

The girl who I used to cling

Now I'm a member of something greater

It has filled that crater

The one in my heart

Dove and I are now far apart

She went on many quests

While I didn't get many rests

I stay up all night

And fight

I train in my dreams

There I hear screams

We train hard

We get scarred

It is those who are tough

We get taught stuff

I'm a better fighter than Dove

She is quite in love

She is breaking the rule

But she gets tiger her jewel

We get into an argument

I thought our anger would be permeant

She says the dark forest is bad

She acts like I'm her comrade

She acts as she cares

She hasn't felt tears

The pain of being turned down

She doesn't know how to frown

She thinks everything's great

Dove doesn't get the emotion of hate

But soon I learn

And the burn

She was right

It hurt like a bite

The place I loved was evil

It was an upheaval

And I ran to her

Buried my face in her fur

She didn't push me away

She had something nice to say

We shared with each other

And forgave one another

**well, I hope you liked! XD remember you can recommend, and since I am too soft to turn any down they will all probably appear in a chapter. :)**


	5. Purdy and ferncloud and her army

**You know How I said I would probably not turn any down, well I still haven't finished the vision of shadow's series and I don't know much About Hawkwing so I can't do him. But I can do who is next? Oh, no one! So ima gonna post a poem of my choice!**

**Purdy**

Being an elder is good

Want to hear about my childhood

I love telling stories

I live on one of the best territories

I love it when the paw's clean my nest

It means I get a better rest

I like it when the kits come

Well some

Heaps of them are kind of rude

But the wimpy ones are the cool dude

I get my food delivered

Before I used to get really triggered

I'm thankful that I helped them that one time

Now I am clean of all grime

I really love being an elder

I used to have friends, but a dead cat killed her

Being old is great

I've never been in such a good state!

The kits love my tales

The paw's hate cleaning my nails

But when they're old they'll understand

Being cared for is grand

Sit down and let my stories unfold

Even though I like being old

I do miss Purdy

When he was thirty

**Aw yeah! want to hear another one? to bad! (well you could stop reading) prepare to read... FERNCLOUD AND HER ARMY!**

**Ferncloud and her army**

Brindleface My dear mama

Her death caused a lot of trauma

My valiant father Whitestorm

He got killed by a Bloodclan swarm

Ashfur my evil littermate

Only been on one date

It mucked him up for life

Now he's as sharp as a knife

Elderkit my little brother

Living? He couldn't bother

Tulipkit not much about it

You see it died as a kit

Cloudtail how'd he makes it to the list

When he was adopted, he was the size of a fist

Sandstorm is my sister

From another mister

Sorreltail daughter of Willowpelt

Her death was very hard felt

Sootfur a half brother if they need an apprentice that's his knack

He died during the badger attack

Rainwhisker half sibling three

one of many to be killed by a tree

Dustpelt my mate

He truly is great

Larchkit my kit

Almost died an it

Hollykit kit number two

She's dead to

Icecloud died before she could marry

That's a burden to carry (I don't believe that I just was too lazy to find something else to rhyme. hehe)

Foxleap my lovely boy

He died because he forgot his medicine this brought no joy

Birchfall the oldest of the hive

Only one still alive

Shrewpaw my paw

To think of him makes me sore

He died hunting

That'll leave a sting

Spiderleg died without a fight

He probably died in the night

And last of all me Ferncloud

My death brought a crowd

I died protecting the nursery

I was killed without mercy

And that is my army


	6. Crookedstar

**Crookedstar**

Look me in the eye and tell me mum is right

She said my face is a hideous sight

I felt her hatred with unbearable might

One day she and daddy had a fight

She changed my name

I never felt the same

Eventually, I ran away

It was a good day

The clans had nothing left to say

No one left to play

So, I met a family

And for a while, we lived happily

A cat told me to go home angrily

I left intentionally

I went home and didn't become an apprentice

I first needed acceptance

A long time later I became a leader

With Oakheart as my cheerleader

And Willowbreaze as a mate

She became an ill state

She died after giving birth

And her spirit left earth

Two kits followed

Leaving my heart hollowed

I have Silverstream

Her boyfriend makes me scream

She died during giving birth as well

It kind of reminds me of that spell

The curse Mapleshade put on me

So only would have she

But I still won

Cause I rock.


End file.
